Halloween: WWE
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Michael Myers wrecks havoc on the WWE superstars on Halloween 2006. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: WWE

Five years after Halloween: Resurrection, Michael is back.

Prologue

Torrie Wilson shut her door after the last batch of kids came Trick or Treating at her door. She sat down at her couch and took a sip of her French Vanilla-flavored tea. She went to her computer and typed in a website and came up. Torrie, like any other celebrity, likes to look at herself so she went straight to her own page and looked at the pictures. She absolutely hated this one particular picture of her. She didn't know why WWE even put it up. Someone knocked at her door, breaking her thoughts. She got up and took the bowl of candy in her hand before opening the door.

"Oh, Jason! Scary!" Torrie said putting a piece of candy into a kid dressed as murderer Jason. She laughed. "Happy Halloween!" She shut the door.

She sat back down, feeling tired. The last wave of kids should be ending. It's almost 9:30. She shut off her porch light and turned off the Halloween decorations, hoping the kids would stop comings. About 20 minutes went by when she heard a knock on her door. She huffed and got out of her comfortable position. She opened the door to find noone there.

"Hello?"

She heard a noise from her back yard. She grabbed a bat and decided to walk around to see what was going on. She cautiously walked around to see her back door opened. _Thats weird,_ she thought, _I thought I locked it._

She walked in and saw a man walk by her, but he didn't notice her. He was in the kitchen. She heard him making noise in there and she got under her dining room table, out of sight. The man came back and she noticed he had a long butcher knife in his hand. She cautiously got a look at his face to see he was wearing a white mask. She crawled further under the table. The man walked away.

Torrie sat there immobilized by fear. As she was contemplating wether to move or not, the knife came crashing through the top of the table. Torrie screamed and crawled out of the way of the murderer. She took the bat and hit the murderer in the temple, knocking him into the table. She ran up the stairs before looking back down to the table and the murderer was gone. She got scared and ran up the stairs. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed her favorite weapon...her big knife she acquired at the Renaissance Faire. She looked out the door and saw the ominous figure twenty feet away.

She ran out of the room and up the steps to the third floor. She looked back and saw the murderer following close behind. She opened her closet and flung herself in and shut the door, quickly but quietly. Seeing as the closet was big, Torrie could see perfectly all around the room. She got on her knees but the murderer never came in. She exhaled deeply, hoping that he was gone. She took out her cell phone and dialed the New Jersey police.

"Hello, Haddonfield police department how may I help you?" a woman operator said.

"Hi, this is Torrie Wilson and I'd like to report a breaking and entering and attempted murder." Torrie said in a hushed voice.

"Ok, hold on I'll patch you through to the captain and hopefully he can sort this out." The woman said and put her on hold.

A couple minutes later a man came on the phone. "Hello, Ms. Wilson, how is it going?"

"Not very good...I'm calling to report A...OH MY GOD!" Torrie suddenly screamed as her closet door broke open and the murderer appeared. Torrie screamed louder then ever and stabbed the murderer in the neck with the knife. He fell to the floor and Torrie told the police to come to her address to get the body out of here. She slowly opened her door to see the prone body of the murderer laying at the foot of the bed. She started walking away but the murderer sat up and grabbed her foot. She screamed and kicked his hand but the murderer refused to give up and twisted Torrie's foot bringing her down. The murderer got to his feet and stood over Torrie. Torrie's scream lingered in the house as the blade pierced her heart, killing her instantly. The murderer took his knife out of Torrie's chest and he walked out of the house silently, closing the door on his way out. He got in Torrie's car and drove away.

Twenty Five Minutes Later

The EMTs carted out the body of 25 year old Torrie Wilson and put it in the back of the ambulance. A television reporter was standing by updating viewers on the murder.

"It appears to have been breaking and entering. There were signs of blood about two feet from where the body was found, not including the puddle of blood Wilson was found in. It appears that before she was killed she fought back and possibly injured her attacker. Here is Dr. Samuel Loomis, who knows something on this subject." The television reporter said.

"Hello, I've got really big news for everyone. Who ever is watching this pack your bags and get out of here. It is not safe." Loomis said.

"Why isn't it safe?" the TV reporter asked, obviously a little freaked out.

"It's not safe at all. Michael Myers is back."

End of Prologue.

Reviews would be great...thanks!


	2. prologue 2

Halloween : WWE

Last Chapter: Torrie Wilson was killed by Michael Myers, who is now on the loose.

Second Prelude-More Murders (I'm building up the storyline)

Vince McMahon drove in his Hummer after attending Torrie Wilson's funeral, his wife Linda right next to him. He couldn't help but feel bad for the Diva. She was just at the peak of her wrestling career, and she was one of the most popular Divas on the roster. As he drove he thought of new ways to further advance his show and do better then TNA. He came to a red light and stopped the car. In his rear view mirror he saw a car coming close to him and it rear-ended him. Vince's head bounced off the steering wheel and Linda's airbag hit her in the face. Vince, still a little bit woozy, looked out the rear view mirror to see the door open in the Corvette that rammed him. It looked to be a man. He started walking to the car. Vince couldn't see his face. The man went around to Linda's side and opened the door and drug her out.

Vince regained his composure to see his wife being dragged out of the car. Vince reached into the glove compartment and took out his handgun. Vince was obviously a bit nervous about actually having to use his gun. He got a license for it a couple of years ago but never had the need to use it. Vince climbed out of the car, not knowing what to expect. Vince saw the guy dragging Linda along and he aimed his gun at the guy's back. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the guy straight in the back. He let go of Linda and fell to the floor. Linda ran over to her husband and gave him a big hug. They started walking back to their Hummer when the guy sat up. He opened the passenger side door and pulled out a long butcher knife, the same one he used to kill Torrie Wilson. He slowly walked up to Vince and Vince was ready and shot him in the face. The murderer barely seemed fazed and knocked Vince down with a hard punch to the face.

Michael then grabbed Linda by her hair and plunged the knife into her neck. Linda fell to the ground, finding it hard to breathe. Linda started to crawl away but Myers stabbed her in the back. Linda screamed in pain but Michael stabbed her once more in the head. Linda stopped moving all together. Vince got to his feet and opened up his trunk. He took out his other weapon of choice...a lead pipe. He brought it over his head to strike Michael but Michael turned around and stabbed Vince in the arm. Vince dropped the pipe and Michael picked it up. Michael then swung the pipe hard and it hit Vince. Vince's neck snapped violently, breaking in three different spots. Vince fell to the floor, dead.

A car drove up silently a couple of feet away from Michael. It was Dr. Loomis. He reached over and grabbed his sniper rifle and took close aim. He shot Michael straight in the head. The road had a little hill and he slid right down it. Loomis put the gun away as the ambulences road up.

A couple of minutes later, the TV reporters were chattering away.

"WWE chairman and CEO, Linda and Vince McMahon, are yet more victims of the murderer Michael Myers. Dr. Samuel Loomis is here yet again." The TV reporter said.

"If you didn't believe me before, now's your chance to get out. Michael has killed before and he will kill again. I shot him today but believe me, he will be back and more determined then ever. Get out of Haddonfield!"

End of Prologue Two


	3. final prologue

Halloween: WWE Final Prologue

Last Prologues: Michael Myers returned to murder Torrie Wilson and Vince and Linda McMahon.

This Prologue: Michael Myers goes after Kane and someone from his past.

**Final Prologue**

Dr. Samuel Loomis walked into the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, where WWE was hosting WWE Survivor Series. It's been almost a month since Vince McMahon and his wife were murdered by Michael Myers. Michael hasn't been seen or heard from when Dr. Loomis shot him in the face.

Loomis walked into Stephanie McMahon's office after knocking.

Stephanie stood up "Excuse me, who are you?"

"Pardon me. I'm Dr. Samuel Loomis. I witnessed your parent's murder." Loomis said.

Stephanie's face dropped. "What do you mean?"

"I pulled up to see Michael hit your father with the pipe. I shot Michael afterwards. But, it's not safe for your wrestlers. Apparently, Michael doesn't take kindly to the wrestlers. So, I'm saying that you should go far away until Michael is done because once he gets started he won't stop." Loomis said and Stephanie stared at him.

"Ok, but tonight is a very important night. It's Survivor Series. One of our biggest Pay Per Views." Stephanie said.

"Michael..."

"Excuse me, but I can't talk about this right now." Stephanie interrupted him.

"Michael has been spotted not three blocks from here! Listen to me, your fucking superstars are in trouble and your in no position to help them!" Loomis fired out.

Stephanie slapped Loomis across the face. "Don't you ever yell at me again. Now, measurements will be taken...after the PPV."

Stephanie walked out of the room, leaving Loomis.

**Three Blocks Away**

Michael Myers slowly walked down the street, eyeing up the Wachovia Center. He slowly turned the corner and appeared in front of the Wachovia Center. A security guard approached him.

"Hello. What are you doing here? The PPV doesn't start for another two hours." The security guard said.

Michael stared ahead.

"Hello?!"

Michael took out his knife and stabbed the security guard in the heart. He stepped over the body and walked inside. He walked to the locker room section and looked around.

"Hey you."

Michael turned around and saw a man larger in size then him. The wrestler known as Kane.

**Laurie Strode**

Laurie Strode awoke in her bed after having a nightmare. About a month ago, she started having weird dreams about her brother, Michael. They became more vivid and they led her to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. She booked a hotel room at the Holiday Inn and slept there. Now, she got dressed and checked out. She had to find Michael and stop him before it was too late.

**The Wachovia Center**

The two behemoths faced each other. Michael Myers and Kane. The Big Red Monster and the Indestructible Killer Face to Face.

Michael cocked his head at Kane.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked.

Michael stepped forward and drew his knife. Kane stepped backwards, out of instinct. Kane, who was about 300 pounds, isn't intimidated easily. He's been through Inferno matches with the Undertaker and First Blood matches with Stone Cold. Kane is a force to be reckoned with. But, a knife is more destructible then brute force.

Michael started approaching Kane and Kane kicked Michael's knife out of his hand. Michael simply looked at where it landed. Kane threw a hard punch at Michael and Michael didn't move. Michael grabbed Kane around the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

"Who are you?" Kane asked, between breathes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kane saw a sledgehammer. Kane desperately tried to reach it.

"Michael!" Someone yelled.

Michael turned around and saw his sister, who was supposedly dead. Michael let go of Kane and Kane got the sledgehammer he's been wanting. Michael approached Laurie and Kane struck him over the head with the sledgehammer.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here! I've already alerted all of the other superstars. We've got to go, he'll be up soon." Laurie said to Kane. Kane walked away from the body of Michael Myers and got out of the building along with Laurie and the other superstars.

As the other superstars, Loomis and Laurie got in the limousines, Laurie couldn't help but look back. Michael Myers was standing at the doorway. Laurie looked back and he was gone.

End of Final Prologue

Thanks a lot for all of the nice reviews. If anyone has any suggestions let me know.


	4. Undertaker Meets Laurie

Halloween: WWE Chapter 1

Woo, Into chapters now...it gets good now. I've been thinking about adding something...maybe Resident Evil? Send me your thoughts. This chapter is just a conversation between Laurie and the Undertaker. It gets better, promise. Sorry this is so short...Michael will be back next chapter...I promise MANY deaths and a VERY long chapter.

CHAPTER 1

Laurie Strode walked into her apartment and tossed her car keys on her table. It's been a pretty hectic month for her. She hasn't seen or heard from Michael Myers and it was worrying her. She went to her computer and opened up her Myspace page. She got one of these to talk to her son, John Tate or Strode...whatever he prefers, who just went to college. She saw the little button on her homepage saying "New Messages" in big, red letters. She clicked and it came up from "JoHNniE!" her son.

"Hey mom..whats going on? Hav you heard anythin from ur crazy brother Michael? Hes retarted...lol, well im just checking up on you..so write back..I'm coming bak in 3 days! Love, john."

Laurie smiled from ear to ear and started to write back.

"Hey John! Yeah, make sure you get your flight to Philly! No, surprisingly I haven't heard anything from Michael since the attempted murder on Kane at Wachovia Center. I'm getting worried. Ok, Well...I love you! Hurry home!" She wrote back.

She sent the Myspace message and a knock was on her door. She was afraid..she was thinking that Michael might of found her. She opened the door to see a WWE Wrestler...the Undertaker.

"Oh...come in...sorry I've been a little bit on edge since the whole Michael thing." Laurie said.

"Thanks. I've come to talk to you about the Michael thing. I think I saw him." Undertaker said.

Laurie was near her couch and she collapsed on it shaking violently.

"Don't worry...he was about 30 minutes away from here...if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to Michael that made him come after you?" The Undertaker asked.

"Well Undertaker..."

"Call me Mark." Taker said.

"Ok, Mark...I didn't do nothing...Michael is a deranged man and he won't stop until I'm dead, Mark. You don't understand." Laurie said.

"Then your in trouble. I saw him 25 minutes ago." The Undertaker said.

"No! Mark!" Laurie said.

They sat in silence as Laurie was scared. They silence was broken as Laurie's window shattered twenty feet away.

End of Chapter...

Cliffhangerr! Sorry..


	5. Holiday Inn

Halloween: WWE

Chapter 5- Michael's Army

Laurie screamed as the window shattered.

"What is this?" Laurie screamed as the Undertaker picked up a bat.

"I'll be right back." Undertaker said.

"Wait. There's a gun in my bed room. But, it's past the thing." Laurie said.

"Ok, I can handle myself." Undertaker said and slowly walked to the bed room.

Laurie sat there alone for a couple minutes before someone slowly started walking to her.

"Mark! What happened?" Laurie asked.

Mark didn't answer, just kept walking. Mark got a couple more feet and Laurie noticed that it wasn't Mark.

"Michael?" Laurie asked unsure.

'Michael' got closer and Laurie saw that it wasn't Michael Myers either. It looked to be a rotted corpse. Laurie gasped and tried to run but she tripped over her coffee table. The zombie walked toward her. She saw that it's face was rotting and it was missing an eye. Laurie got nauseated by the look of it. The zombie got closer still and then a loud noise was heard and the zombie's head rolled two inches from Laurie.

The Undertaker appeared and grabbed Laurie. "Come on. We gotta get out of here. Philadelphia isn't safe anymore."

Laurie stood up and looked back. More zombies were behind them. Undertaker turned around and shot one right in the chest. They ran out the front door. They turned the corner and saw none other then Michael Myers.

"No!" Laurie screamed. She grabbed the shotgun from Undertaker and aimed it at Michael. She fired the gun and it hit Michael in the chest. Michael went down, his knife rolling out of his hand. Laurie and Undertaker ran across the street to the Holiday Inn, where the WWE Superstars were staying. They ran in and Taker brought Laurie to his room. He took the shotgun from her and ran out of the room, locking Laurie in.

Laurie looked out the window. She started crying when she saw Michael wasn't where he was five minutes ago. She unlocked the door and ran to the concierge.

"Oh my god! We need to lock this hotel. Michael Myers is coming." Laurie said.

The concierge looked at her and told her to go back to her room. Laurie ran back upstairs to find that Undertaker's room was locked! "Shit" she said and ran back downstairs to the concierge.

She ran up to the front desk and screamed. The concierge had been murdered. He lay in a pool of blood. Laurie turned around and saw her maniacal brother walking toward her.

Laurie screamed and ran upstairs. "MARK!" she screamed through the hallways as her brother followed. Triple H opened her hotel door and she ran in and shut and locked it. She looked out of the peep hole. Myers slowly walked by. She sighed as Michael walked by.

"Laurie Strode?" Triple H asked.

Laurie turned around and shook hands with the Game. "I'm sorry for barging in here. Michael Myers is after me and he is in this hotel we gotta get out."

Triple H walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. Triple H screamed as a knife came through the peep hole and stabbed him in the eye! Laurie screamed. Triple H backed away from the knife. He looked to be in shock. The door was kicked open and Michael Myers stood there. Triple H ran in and speared him. "RUN LAURIE!" Triple H said as Laurie took off. She looked back and saw Michael stab Triple H in the back. Laurie ran down the hallway and ran into the Undertaker.

"All the Superstars have been evacuated. Their gonna implode the building. We got two minutes to get out." Undertaker said.

Undertaker and Laurie set off down the hallway. She turned and saw her brother following closely behind. Laurie screamed and they took the stairs to the basement where their was an exit. They got into the basement and saw the entrance. But, someone was standing in front of it.

"Hey, you." Undertaker said.

The couple turned around and the Undertaker almost vomited. It was the walking corpses of Vince and Linda McMahon. The Undertaker shook his head and shot them.

"30 SECONDS UNTIL DETONATION" A voice reminded them. Undertaker and Laurie ran out of the building just as it exploded. The force of the explosion threw Taker and Laurie to the side.

After the smoke cleared Laurie walked back over to the rubble. She saw Michael's mask. She went to pick it up but a hand shot up from the rubble and grabbed it before she could. She ran back to the Undertaker.

"He's still alive."

End of Chapter 2


	6. Getting out of Philly

Halloween: WWE

New Update started 7/1/07. Haha, I'll try to get this done as fast as possible :D No Michael murders this chapter...sorry...but Michael is here!

The Undertaker stared at Laurie like she was crazy. "He blew up in that building."

"No...I went to grab the mask...and he got it before me." Laurie said, and the Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guys, can we get Laurie some water or something?" Mark said.

"NO! I'M FINE!" Laurie said.

Investigators searched around the rubble. Stephanie McMahon walked up to Laurie. "Hey, I'm Stephanie...can we talk?"

Stephanie pulled Laurie away from the Undertaker. "I just wanted to tell you, we're leaving Philadelphia tonight...and we're inviting you back with us to Stanford. Of course, I'd thought you'd want to get away from Michael and this drama."

"Okay. I'll come."

"Meet me at the airport in an hour?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, okay."

AN HOUR LATER

Laurie's taxi pulled up the airport. She walked out and the Undertaker greeted her and grabbed her bags. Mark carried them and they walked up to the WWE private jet.

Stephanie greeted them. "Hey Laurie. I was doubting you'd show."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, I thought you'd be attached to the place where your brother was killed." Stephanie said.

"No, I don't have anything else...anything in the world anymore, except the clothes in my bags." Laurie said.

"Okay, well...we're gonna board soon." Stephanie said.

Stephanie, Mark and Laurie boarded the plane which was full of WWE superstars, officials and Divas. Laurie sat down as the plane started. She looked out and saw Michael Myers standing in the airport lobby. Laurie grabbed Stephanie and showed her Michael. Stephanie screamed.

"FLY THIS FUCKING PLANE!" Stephanie said.

The plane took off and with one last look the WWE superstars turned to look at Michael and he wasn't there.

End of Chapter

Sorry, such a lousy chapter...taking over for chris isn't an easy job, lol...gotta update all thiss shit . Reviews.


End file.
